1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a hinge for a notebook computer, and more particular to a hinge which can securely fasten a display on a body of the computer without a fastener when the computer is closed.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional hinge used in a notebook computer only provides a function of positioning a display. The notebook computer generally must use a fastener or a lock member to attach the display on a body to prevent the display freely opening when the computer is closed.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved hinge for a notebook computer to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problem.